Au delà de la toile
by jamespctter
Summary: Plus rien ne va dans la vie de notre araignée, qui voit tous ses piliers s'effondrer. Et si l'arrivée du terrible Wade Wilson, qu'il voit tout d'abord comme une menace et un danger public, allait l'aider à reconstruire ce qui a été brisé en lui et autour de lui? Et bien, non. Ce n'est pas ce que Deadpool a prévu.
1. Notre ami Spider-Man

**Chapitre 1 –**

Un vent chaud soufflait sur les ruelles new-yorkaises. Peter Parker était en colère. Le temps extrêmement maussade n'était pas responsable de sa mauvaise humeur. Les ruelles sombres et désertes non plus. S'il devait résumer à sa vie, il la décrirait comme étant pitoyable.

Il ne voulait pas être dramatique, mais cela était la pure vérité.

Pitoyable était le mot le plus juste pour décrire le fil de sa vie. D'accord, certes ; il avait hérité d'un don absolument incroyable, un don que de nombreuses personnes rêveraient d'avoir, un don qui le faisait briller et accomplir l'irréalisable. Seulement, combien de temps allait-il devoir en payer le prix? Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul, qu'il ait tout perdu et qu'il n'ait plus personne? Cela en valait-il la peine?

Son oncle Ben lui avait dit que de grands pouvoirs s'accompagnaient toujours de responsabilités toutes aussi grandes. Peter réalisait surtout que ce genre de pouvoir ne lui permettait pas d'aimer, d'avoir une famille ou de construire quelque chose de durable. Et ceci, tout simplement parce que cela était bien trop dangereux. Pas pour lui, évidemment, mais pour les personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il laissait entrer dans sa vie.

Le visage éteint et vide, Peter donna un coup de pied dans une canette de soda qui traînait par terre et maudit le jour de sa naissance. Il avait, au fond, toujours été destiné à perdre les gens qu'il aimait. Tout avait commencé le jour où il avait perdu ses parents. A présent, il n'avait plus que sa tante.

Peter n'avait pas pour intention de faire pleurer dans les chaumières mais il avait besoin de se plaindre un peu.

Il lui restait bien Harry Osborn, son meilleur ami, mais comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il était pratiquement responsable de la mort de son père? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, bien sûr. Mais Harry pouvait-il seulement le comprendre? Pourrait-il pardonner à Spider-Man, même s'il savait la vérité? Peter en doutait.

Il y avait également Mary Jane Watson, la femme dont il était amoureux depuis ses huit ans. Le rêve de sa vie. Elle venait enfin de lui avouer ses sentiments et Peter avait dû lui mentir. Pour son bien. Quoi de plus pathétique, n'est-ce-pas, que d'attendre toute sa vie quelque chose, que l'on doit abandonner une fois que nous l'obtenons?

Autrefois, penser à Mary Jane suffisait pour qu'un millier de sensations secoue son corps et pour qu'il ait envie de crier tout ce qui bouillonnait en lui. A présent, cela lui donnait envie de craquer son costume d'araignée contre celui d'Ant-Man pour partir vivre à jamais dans une fourmilière.

Qui pensait au bien de Peter? Et à celui de Spider-Man?

Personne, au fond.

Personne ne creusait cette surface. Personne ne cherchait à voir plus loin que le visage souriant de Peter.

En revanche, tout le monde souhaitait arracher le masque de Spider-Man. Si les gens pouvaient le dépecer entièrement, ils ne s'en priveraient pas. Il était devenu une bête de foire. Combien s'interrogeaient réellement sur ses sentiments, ses motivations ou ses sacrifices?

Ils passaient leur temps à cracher sur ses pas et à le caressaient dès qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Pour le détester il y avait du monde, pour lui demander de l'aide il y en avait aussi, mais pour montrer un peu de compassion à son égard et une pincée de gratitude ou de reconnaissance, il y en avait tout de suite beaucoup moins.

Ce dont Peter avait besoin, à cet instant, était de casser la figure à quelqu'un, pour se défouler jusqu'à en être vide de l'intérieur. Là aussi, New-York semblait ne pas être capable de lui offrir ça. L'atmosphère était désespérément calme.

C'est donc l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue et la lassitude, que le jeune homme se perdait en se faufilant d'une rue douteuse à l'autre. Il voulait intervenir. Il espérait que quelque chose se présente à lui. N'importe quoi ; une agression, un braquage, un viol, une course poursuite, une chanson...

 _Une chanson?!_

Peter sursauta en prenant compte de la voix qui chantonnait derrière-lui. Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils sous son masque. Il ne voyait personne, mais la voix persistait et devenait de plus en plus audible.

– «Dans son costume d'araignée il est super vilain, mais on a tous envie de lui faire un super câlin.», chantait la voix.

– Qui est là? demanda Peter avec méfiance.

Quelqu'un était alors apparut devant lui. L'obscurité qui l'englobait poussait Peter à plisser les yeux afin de pouvoir l'analyser. Il portait un costume rouge et noir qui recouvrait totalement son corps. Peter le classa instinctivement dans la catégorie «ennemis», en apercevant les nombreuses armes que possédait l'étrange individu. Peut-être qu'il allait l'avoir, finalement, sa foutue bagarre.

C'était sans doute juger un livre en fonction de sa couverture, mais ce soir là ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait.

– «Le voilà : notre ami Spider-Man», continua l'autre en levant les bras vers lui, pour montrer que cette chanson lui était adressée. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec le type qui a écrit cette chanson. J'ai bien envie de te faire un super câlin, car tu es encore plus mignon en vrai.

L'homme fit un clin-d'œil qui se voulait charmeur à Peter. Ce dernier crispa sa mâchoire. Sur quoi était-il encore tombé?

D'ailleurs, en effet : _sur quoi était-il encore tombé?_

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'étonna Peter en le dévisageant avec plus d'attention.

– Je l'ai entendu dans le métro, le gars est plutôt sympathique. Il est là tous les jours sauf le week-end, si ça t'intéresse. On a bu une bière ensemble mercredi soir pour parler un peu de toi, je voulais savoir si..

– Je ne parlais pas de la chanson! s'agaça-t-il. Je parlais de toi et de ton accoutrement.

Peter n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer un large sourire s'étirer sur le visage de l'homme, malgré son masque et l'obscurité de la ruelle. Il ne le comprenait absolument pas et son attitude le mit rapidement sur les nerfs.

Perdant patience et après de longues minutes de silence, il décida qu'il a suffisamment gaspillé de son temps. Il avait encore des rues à arpenter dans la solitude et l'ennui.

– Attends! rit l'homme en s'empressant de le retenir par le bras, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Peter se dégagea violemment et le foudroya d'un regard sévère. Pour qui se prenait-t-il?

– Je m'appelle Wade Wilson. On me connaît surtout sous le nom de Deadpool,.

– Oh! s'exclama Peter avec un enthousiasme feint. Jamais entendu parler.

Le dit Deadpool se plaqua ses deux mains sur son cœur et Peter pensa un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Si jusqu'alors il trouvait ce type étrange, il était absolument certain, à présent, de se trouver face à un déglinguer. Cela pouvait être vraiment dangereux car en plus de ne rien savoir sur lui, ce Deadpool avait l'air imprévisible.

Un gars imprévisible avec de nombreuses armes sur lui, ne pouvait rien amener de bon.

Il observa d'ailleurs avec méfiance toutes les armes qu'il portait. Pourquoi en avait-il autant? Peut-être avait-il en face de lui un fan, qui portait un costume quasiment semblable au sien et des fausses armes. Il allait lui poser quelques questions sur ce sujet lorsque «Deadpool» souffla en se grattant le menton :

– Bon, il faut dire que tu as la cote, toi, en ce moment. Il est très difficile de ne pas entendre parler de toi. Moi c'est.. différent. En général, les gens n'aiment pas trop ce qu'ils savent sur moi, sauf si je les intéresse. Qu'est-ce que ce gars a dit, déjà, lorsque tu t'amusais à sauver les petits enfants et ta bonne femme?

Deadpool faisait mine de réfléchir, mais avait l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

– Ah oui, c'est ça! Merci les gars, reprit-il en levant les yeux vers son front. «T'en prendre à l'araignée, c'est t'en prendre à New-York.». Plutôt touchant. Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer.. je prends les paris sur.. une semaine. Allez, disons deux. Et vous? Vous en dîtes quoi? Bon. Je prends note. Vous me devrez trente balles si je gagne.

Les sourcils froncés, Peter ne lâchait pas cet individu du regard. Il était totalement largué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et les informations avaient du mal à passer dans son cerveau.

– A un moment donné, tu redeviendras la personne la plus détestée de New-York, alors que tu passes ton temps à sauver les fesses de ses habitants.

Un peu déstabilisé par le discours qui venait d'être tenu sous ses yeux, le jeune homme reprit soudainement ses esprits et se recula d'un pas incertain. Il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir, ce Deadpool était complètement barge et psychopathe sur les bords.

Le traquait-il?

Peter avait déjà entendu ce genre de discours. Le bouffon vert en avait tenu un quasiment identique. «En dépit de tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, ils finiront par te détester.» lui avait-il dit. Un sentiment de haine le ravagea alors.

– Vous me suivez depuis tout ce temps? cracha-t-il, heureux de pouvoir enfin aligner quelques mots. Vous n'avez rien fait pour m'aider, j'en déduis donc que nous ne sommes pas du même camp. Vous délectez-vous du malheur des autres?

– Tu t'en sortais à merveille tout seul.

– Une vingtaine de personnes ont failli perdre la vie! Il y avait des enfants! La mort du père de mon meilleur ami aurait pu être évitée! J'étais en très mauvaise posture durant le combat, j'étais à deux doigts de me faire massacrer!

– Ce n'était pas mon film, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, répliqua-t-il avec un calme déconcertant. Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi. Je savais que tu n'allais pas mourir. Ils ont prévu de faire une trilogie, alors une trilogie de Spider-Man sans Spider-Man, ce n'était pas possible, tu comprends bien...

Peter haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Il comprenait une chose, c'est que ce «Deadpool» était totalement détraqué.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? siffla Peter en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, préférant passer à autre chose.

– Pourquoi être si agressif, Spidey? Tu vas vraiment finir par briser mon pauvre cœur en agissant de la sorte. Même ma planche-à-repasser est moins raide que toi. Moi je viens en ami, ou en amant c'est comme tu veux, et toi tu sors ton venin sans aucune raison. C'est vraiment très bas, je m'attendais à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux. Après tout on se ressemble tous les deux, le rouge est également ma couleur fétiche.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? répéta Peter en soupirant lourdement.

– Il faut dire que, franchement, l'araignée c'est pas très malin, continua l'homme en l'ignorant royalement. Personne ne les aime et tout le monde passe son temps à les écraser. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ce qui leur arrive. Je ne le comprends pas, d'ailleurs. Sous prétexte quelles sont différentes et possèdent huit pattes, ils en font quelque chose de répugnant et décident qu'il faut les exterminer. C'est injuste, tu ne crois pas?

Il s'arrêta un instant, patientant pour une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, avant de reprendre avec enthousiasme :

– Moi si je devais être un insecte, j'aimerais bien être..

– Qu'est-ce que. Tu. Me. Veux, le coupa Peter, en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

– Quoi? grommela Deadpool en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peter se demanda s'il était en train de se jouer de lui. Allait-t-il sincèrement le faire répéter sa phrase une quatrième fois? Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas en train de s'adresser à lui.

– Non, soupire Deadpool. Pas question. C'est encore trop tôt, il n'a jamais entendu parler de nous encore. Oui, c'est sûr, vous avez raison. Le mieux c'est d'attendre demain ou après-demain, parce que la première chose qu'il fera ce soir, c'est d'aller sur wikipédia faire des recherches sur moi.

– Excusez-moi, mais à qui est-ce que vous parlez? Vous avez une oreillette ou quelque chose comme ça? C'est une blague, quelqu'un veut se payer de ma tête? Si c'est le cas, sachez que ce n'est absolument pas le moment et que ça n'a rien de drôle.

– Je suis en train de parler à la créatrice de la fiction et aux autres. Elle aimerait que je te plaque violemment contre le mur et que je t'embrasse jusqu'à t'en faire rougir les lèvres.

Peter se mit à déglutir difficilement en reculant une nouvelle fois d'un pas hésitant.

– Non, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, sourit Deadpool, mais tu crèves quand même d'envie que je le fasse. Comme tous les gens qui lisent cette fiction d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être pas cette fiction en particulier, mais ils rêvent tous de voir cette scène arriver. Il faut dire qu'on est trop shippable, toi et moi, explique-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Peter. Tu veux savoir comment on nous appelle?

– Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties. J'ai passé une semaine abominable. Et, si vous vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai passé une année abominable! Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas et si vous n'avez pas l'intention de me tuer ou de vous battre, je vais tranquillement retourner chez moi.

– Cool! s'exclama alors l'individu en se frottant les mains. C'est où chez toi?

– Et, bien entendu ; vous allez rester ici, ou où vous voulez, mais vous allez me laisser tranquille.

– Mais...

– Je ne suis pas ravis de vous avoir rencontré et je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, Peter lança une toile pour se dégager le plus rapidement possible de la ruelle. Heureusement pour lui, les bandits de New-York semblaient s'être réveillé. Il avait de quoi se défouler un peu. Il était rassuré de voir que malgré cette rencontre des plus étranges, il avait toujours autant envie de se battre.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait juste besoin de cogner.

Après deux bonnes heures de vagabondages, Peter rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il retira son costume et son masque, afin se vêtir de ses vêtements habituels, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Il tomba sur son meilleur ami qui dévorait un livre, complètement affalé sur le canapé du salon.

– Peter! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Que s'est-il passé?

Le journaliste haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quoi Harry voulait faire allusion.

– Ton visage... il est en sang.. expliqua-t-il en palissant légèrement. Comment ne peux-tu rien sentir?

– Oh, souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ses paupières gonflées. Ce n'est rien du tout. Je n'ai même pas mal. D'ailleurs ça va rapidement s'arranger.

– Rien du tout? répéta Harry en encerclant son visage dans ses mains, afin de mieux l'observer. Qui t'a fait ça?

– Aucune idée, mentit Peter en repoussant gentiment son meilleur ami pour se servir d'un verre d'eau. Je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Deux types étaient en train de se battre parce qu'ils avaient un peu trop bu. J'ai voulu m'interposer et ça s'est retourné contre moi. Ce n'est rien je t'assure. La preuve : je n'y pensais même plus.

Harry le dévisagea durant des secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables. Il semblait lui sonder totalement l'âme, souhaitant sans doute déchiffrer le faux et le vrai. Harry le connaissait un peu trop bien et Peter savait qu'il était également assez intelligent pour assembler les indices. Et des indices, il y en avait tout un tas ; ses absences constantes, ses blessures, sa musculature qui s'était étrangement développée, son aptitude à mettre quelqu'un à terre alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche auparavant.

Peter avait peur de perdre l'amitié qui le liait à Harry. Le jeune homme avait été son seul véritable ami, le seul qui l'avait accepté comme il était et qui ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. En détestant Spider-Man et en voulant sa mort, Harry souhaitait inconsciemment la mort de Peter. Si le proverbe disait vrai et que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater, comment cela se terminerait-il? Par la haine? La mort? Le pardon?

– Je vais bien, je t'assure, le rassura Peter en posant son verre dans l'évier. Je monte, j'ai des cours à préparer. Avec la rentrée qui approche et mon boulot, je n'ai pas le temps de chômer!

– D'accord. Je ne mange pas ici ce soir. Je sors avec...quelqu'un.

– Une femme? demanda Peter en haussant des sourcils curieux et amusé.

Harry lui offrit un sourire indescriptible et se saisit de sa veste. Son ami sortit sans même lui répondre et claqua doucement la porte derrière lui.

Peter grimpa à l'étage et laissa tomber son sac au pied de la porte de sa chambre. Il se jeta ensuite sur son lit, en se saisissant de son livre de biologie. Même si les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé, il devait prendre de l'avance. C'était ce qu'il avait à faire, s'il voulait continuer à enfiler son costume et combattre le crime. C'était important, sinon il allait foirer son année. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La payer lui coûtait déjà pratiquement ses douze mois de salaire.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'avait qu'un seul mot au bout des lèvres. _Deadpool._ Que lui voulait-il exactement? D'un geste, il ouvrit son ordinateur, déterminé à découvrir qui était ce type.


	2. Une petite pipe?

**2 -**

Entièrement nu, affalé sur un divan, Wade Wilson dévoilait au monde son corps abîmé et craquelé. Un yaourt à boire au chocolat dans une de ses mains, la télécommande dans l'autre, il changeait désespérément les chaînes, espérant tomber sur un porno sympa à regarder. Il se leva finalement et attrapa la cassette qui se trouvait en haut de la pile. Il inséra donc _Bambi_ dans le magnétoscope, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

– **Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes de l'idée de mâter des gars en train de s'enfiler, à celle d'un faon?** maugréa une voix que seul Wade pouvait entendre, puisqu'elle sortait tout droit de sa tête.

Il en avait généralement deux. Il était rare, d'ailleurs, de les voir l'une sans l'autre. A cette constatation, Wade leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Les minutes qui suivirent furent étrangement longues.

– _Je m'étais assoupi. Il se passe quoi?_

Rassuré d'entendre la seconde voix, Wade se gratta la nuque et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Il fit jouer ses doigts sur la télécommande pour mettre le film, comme s'il avait attendu que tout le monde soit présent pour le commencer.

Il n'était pas sûr de trouver rassurant, le fait d'entendre des voix. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Les voix étaient là et il était bien trop tard, pour faire quoi que ce soit pour changer ça. Tel un enfant non-désiré, dont on devrait tout de même s'occuper, Wade devait les supporter nuit et jour.

Au dehors, le vent faisait claquer les volets, qui s'ouvraient et de se refermaient en un lourd bruit de fracas.

– **On va encore regarder un Disney. Ça en devient vraiment pathétique.**

– _Trop bien!_ s'exclama la seconde voix avec enthousiasme.

– **Mais c'est Bambi..**

– _Oh, non. Je vais encore chialer comme une merde. Ça va faire la troisième fois ce week-end._

Wade n'était pas forcément du genre à aimer la tranquillité, mais aujourd'hui tout avait tendance à le mettre en rogne. Une sirène de police se mêlait au passage incessant des voitures, son frigo soufflait comme s'il allait exploser et les voix dans sa tête déliraient complètement.

– **Ce serait tellement drôle de se promener dans la rue avec une fourchette dans l'œil,** **pour voir la réaction des passants**.

Exténué et réellement emmerdé par tout ce bruit, Wade se leva et ferma les volets d'un geste brutal. Il évita soigneusement les canettes de bières qui jonchaient le sol et s'en saisit d'une pleine, avant de se laisser mollement retomber sur son canapé.

– **Une hache dans la tête! Ça pourrait être sympa, aussi!**

– _Ou s'incruster pendant un défilé de mode avec les tripes et le cerveau à l'air._

Wade monta le son de la télévision en soupirant bruyamment, tandis que les voix se marraient dans leur coin.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? T'es pas marrant, tu le sais? Tu devrais être content, on a de nouveaux contrats, tout va parfaitement bien!**

– J'en ai marre, bougonna Wade en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– _C'est parce que l'auteure de la fiction ne veut pas nous dire qui se cache sous le masque de Spider-Man?_

– **En même temps ce serait un peu trop facile.**

– J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit facile, grogna-t-il. Je veux savoir qui il est! Je suis bloqué ici comme un abruti à devoir attendre que cette foutue araignée mette d'elle-même ses sales pattes dehors!

– **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant? On continue à se faire chier devant Bambi? T'es sûr que y'a vraiment rien de mieux?**

– Non. J'ai décidé de faire grève.

– _Impossible. On a un travail à faire, je te rappelle._

– **Et si tu expliquais aux lecteurs, en quoi consiste le travail qui nous a été confié?**

– _Il y en a même deux, d'ailleurs._

– Je ne vais rien expliquer du tout! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre! Si moi je dois rester dans l'ignorance, alors eux aussi! Je suis sûr que EUX, ils savent qui est Spider-Man! C'est injuste.

– **Mais du coup... on va vraiment rester à se faire chier devant Bambi?**

– _C'est pas gentil de parler comme ça aux lecteurs. Déjà ils n'y sont pour rien, mais en plus ils sont plutôt beaux-gosses!_

– **Arrête de les mâter!**

– _Jaloux?_

La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement. Wade se redressa et s'assit sur le dossier du canapé. Al rentra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Wade se faufila doucement jusqu'à elle, sans faire le moindre bruit, s'apprêtant à lui foutre la frousse de sa vie. Mais, alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la vieille femme, le mercenaire se reçu un coup de cane sur la tête.

– Aïe! grommela-t-il en se massant le front.

– Je t'avais entendu! Ça t'apprendra de vouloir me surprendre!

Wade fit mine de bouder et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, tout en dévisageant attentivement son amie. Il observa rapidement ce qu'elle avait acheté et fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as acheté des mots croisés, alors que tu ne peux pas les voir?

La vieille femme lui tendit le magasine en souriant, avant de poser un sac en jute à ses pieds.

– On va les faire ensemble. Tu vas me les lire et je vais y répondre.

– _Et bien, on a pas fini de se faire chier._

– **Je préfère encore regarder Bambi.**

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Pourquoi me torturer de cette façon?

– J'en ai marre de te voir glander jour et nuit sur ce canapé, à t'abrutir devant du sexe ou des films qui sont à chier.

– Pas question que je fasse des mots croisés.

– Si, tu les feras.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non.

Une heure plus tard, Wade et Al se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Les fesses au bord de la chaise, la tête posée sur le bois de la table, le mercenaire soupirait d'ennui. Il n'en pouvait plus de lire les questions et de compter les cases, pour que Al puisse les remplir. De plus, il trouvait ça extrêmement difficile et devait sans arrêt regarder la bonne réponse, à la fin du magasine.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsque la vieille femme décréta en avoir assez. Il repoussa vivement son magasine et s'effondra une fois de plus sur le canapé pour remettre Bambi là où il l'avait laissé.

– **Oh, non. Ça s'appelle du forcing à ce niveau.**

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Wade jeta un regard en coin à Al, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et se blottit contre elle.

– Bambi, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

– Et bien! Tu dois vraiment t'emmerder en ce moment!

– **Je suis d'accord avec la vieille. C'est vraiment de la merde et ça fait la troisième fois en deux jours qu'on se tape ce putain de dessin animé!**

– J'ai deux missions en cours, mais je suis coincée pour le moment.

– De quoi s'agit-il?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que je ne veux pas que les lecteurs soient au courant.

– **Les pauvres. Ils sont sûrement en train de se faire encore plus chier que nous. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous partis. Hein? Il n'y a plus personne n'est-ce pas?**

– _C'est sûr! On a pas bougé d'ici et il ne se passe absolument rien. J'ai peur de perdre ceux qui sont vraiment beaux-gosses. Même moi je suis à deux doigts de me casser! Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas réveillé tout à l'heure._

– Tu sais quoi? Je vais monter le son de la télévision et je vais te le dire à l'oreille! s'exclama Wade en s'empressant de mettre ses paroles à exécution.

/

«Quand on est deux copains,

Qu'on s'amuse de trois fois rien,

On a une sacrée vaine,

On s'aime comme des frères :

On n's'fait pas la guerre!

La vie devient belle...

Vous pouvez bien vous défouler,

Sans que votre copain pense à vous critiquer.

La vie devient belle!

Si tout le monde pouvait être plus ga[y]i,

Si tout le monde savait vivre en paix...»

\

Brusquement, Wade baissa le son et fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

– Attends deux minutes, cracha-t-il, ce n'est pas Bambi ça!

– **Même l'auteure en a ras-le-cul de Bambi. C'est un signe que toute cette histoire est en train de partir en couille.**

– _J'aime pas Rox et Rouky, ça me fait chialer comme une merde._

– Wade.. souffla doucement Al en lui pressant tendrement l'épaule. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas un peu dehors? Essaies de sortir, de rencontrer du monde... ça te ferait du bien.

– Que ce soit avec ou sans mon costume, personne ne voudrait passer du temps avec moi.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre la permission.

– _C'est un vrai moulin par ici._

Vanessa entra comme une furie dans le salon. Elle se mit alors à parler, se plaignant de la circulation, de ses clients, du chien qui n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer quand elle passait devant son portail et qui lui causait toujours une crise cardiaque. Après d'interminables minutes, elle s'arrêta finalement pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le canapé, se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

– **Ma sauveuse. Je l'aime cette femme. J'ai toujours dit que c'était la meilleure.**

– Et toi, ça va? susurra-t-elle doucement contre ses lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es nu, sur un canapé, avec une personne qui a le triple de ton âge?

Wade fit semblant de rire et l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte relaxante. Il lui malaxa doucement les fesses avant de passer ses mains sous t-shirt.

– Wade...

Il le souleva doucement et poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque ses seins rencontrèrent sa propre poitrine.

– Wade!

– C'est pas bon signe lorsque tu répètes deux fois mon prénom, comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je vais m'en aller.

– T'en aller? répéta-t-il bêtement.

– J'ai...On m'a offert un boulot en France. Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

– En France..

– Oui.

– Tu vas danser le french cancan?

– Ce n'est pas à Paris, mais dans le Sud.

– Quoi? Les campagnards ont des putes?

– Ce n'est pas ce genre de travail. Viens avec moi.

– Je ne peux pas. J'ai des contrats que je dois respecter.

– Comme si ça t'importait. Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, ni personne. Tu suis toujours tes propres règles. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche réellement de partir?

– Une enfant.

– Quoi?! s'affola légèrement la jeune femme.

– Il y a un enfant qui est en jeu dans une de mes missions. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber son père qui compte sur moi.

– Si j'étais le père, je me ferais du soucis. Tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'un enfant, mon amour.

– Oh, mais je ne vais pas être seul. Et je crois que la gamine a presque dix ans, c'est pas non plus un poupon qui braille pour avoir son lait. J'ai connu pire, je vais m'en sortir.

– Tu me rejoindras, après?

Wade soupira et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

– Il n'y a rien en France, on va se faire chier.

– **Je n'en reviens pas. Tuez-moi. Il ne vient pas vraiment de dire ça? Comme si ça pouvait être pire que ce qu'on vit en ce moment!**

– _En temps normal ça va : on tue des gens, on baise, on traque des plus méchants que nous, on baise, on va dans le bar de Weasel et on baise encore. Mais là, c'est clair qu'en ce moment c'est pas ce qu'on a connu de plus fun_.

– Il n'y a même pas de super-héros en France, renchérit Wade. Enfin, il y a bien la bande de Hero Corp, mais c'est plus une bande de casos qu'autre chose. Même si j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour la famille Astier et que ça ne me dérangerait pas de les rencontrer.

– Je pars ce soir, Wade, soupira-t-elle. Je dois être à l'aéroport dans trois heures.

– Hein?!

– J'ai un billet pour toi, si tu veux venir.

– Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas.

– Alors, je dois préparer mes affaires. On s'appellera. Je t'aime.

Wade hocha doucement la tête, pris au dépourvu.

– On a quand même cinq minutes pour baiser?

– Je n'ai pas le temps..

– Une toute petite pipe, alors?

* * *

 _La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite. J'aimerais terminer mes autres fictions avant de vraiment me lancer dans celle-ci._


End file.
